My Wicked Way With You
by luluvee
Summary: Emmett likes Bella, though not in the conventional sense of the word. But after a little persuasion, Emmett finally gets to show Bella just how much he likes her. Inspired by Ben Taylor's song 'Wicked Way'.


**Disclaimer:** **Any and all publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, writings, etc. are the property of their respective owners/creators**. Any and all original content is property of the author, who, in this case, happens to be me. In other words, I don't own Twilight, I just manipulate SM's characters into bastardized versions of themselves. I don't own the rights to the song 'Wicked Way', written and performed by Ben Taylor. I do, however, own a digital copy of said song. And I do own some University of Notre Dame gear even though I'm a DePaul girl all the way. What can I say, collecting uni swag as a hobby.

Wanna listen as you read? Here: .com/watch?v=Ri_7c-ZAHbA

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Bella?"

"What now, Emmett?"

"Sleep with me."

I flashed her my most endearing grin, dimples and all, but all she did was grin back and flip me off. At least she grinned; this meant she wasn't in a shitty mood. She turned away from me and talked to another girl in our group about… Something. I didn't care, I was just happy that I got to be in her group for this project. It gave me an excuse to observe her close up. Kinda made me feel like a perverted version of the Crocodile Hunter or something, but I wasn't really complaining. She conversed with our group mates about the work and suddenly they all disappeared. _Score_.

"Bella…"

"Emmett, no."

"You don't even know what I'm gonna ask you!"

"Yes, I do," she replied, a hint of exasperation coloring her tone. Her grin was still there, that cute little upturn of the corners of her pillowy, pink, kissable lips… "You're going to proposition me. Just like every other day."

"Looks like my shtick is getting old, huh."

"Kinda, yeah."

She pulled her reading glasses from where they perched on top of her seemingly endless waves of mahogany hair and slipped them down to perch atop her adorable button nose. She was practically giving me permission to ogle her now that her attention was consumed by the textbook in her lap. I watched as she slowly sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and captured the pink flesh between her teeth. Her teeth worried the lip slowly until it was dark red then the tip of her little pink tongue flashed and swiped across it before her teeth went back to work. I groaned quietly and shifted in my seat to accommodate my burgeoning hard on. What I wouldn't give for my tongue to replace that lip.

"C'mon, I'm just thinking of three hours, maybe more…"

"Emmett." It was a warning, not a plea.

"Don't fight it, Bella," I told her. "I know you're gonna like it."

"You're a little too sure of yourself, aren't you, Jockstrap." She scrutinized me from over the frame of her glasses as she pulled at her hair and secured it to her nape in a bun with a pencil. I gave another little groan. _Cue the naughty librarian fantasies_.

"Let's go out to CJ's after this," I offered.

"I can't. You need to study." She surveyed me for a second longer then turned her attention back to her book.

"I'll worry about me, babe," I replied cheekily. "Let's blow this popsicle stand and grab a couple of cold ones." _And get you drunk so I can have my wicked way with you_.

"I can't," she repeated, not even bothering to look up at me any more. "I'm supposed to meet my friends for dinner at BTBs."

"Oh."

"Unless you want to join us."

_Shit_. "Uh, no thanks."

She snickered into the book as I mentally back handed myself repeatedly. A frizzy haired girl and greasy black haired guy came to join us as I was trying to think up of something else to say to Bella to get her in my bed. _Or my backseat. Hell, even a wall would do. For the first round, at least_.

The rest of the time in the library was spent idly fantasizing about the different things I could do with Bella, to Bella, whatever, while the rest of the group worked on whatever stupid project the professor had given us. By the end of the two hour session I was about ready to bust a nut in my jeans. And because of this unfortunate state of pseudo-rigor mortis my dick decided to engage in, I couldn't stand up quick enough to catch Bella as she left the library. I was lucky enough, however, to watch her go. The lush curves of that ass swayed like a metronome and damnit if I wasn't hypnotized.

The study group met again on Saturday morning. I hadn't agreed to waking up at the crack of dawn on a weekend (okay, ten o'clock, but it's a no-practice weekend!) to study but apparently they had all agreed on it while I was busy trying to discern the exact outline of Bella's tits underneath her oversized navy Notre Dame hoodie. The only way I managed to drag my ass to the library was the prospect of seeing Bella and convincing her to let me bone her.

As I walked into the cold and drafty building, I hoped against hope that Bella was wearing something other than her standard men's extra-large hoodie sweater and jeans. Maybe a short black skirt and a skin hugging sweater… Or nothing at all… _Is it just me or did my jeans just get a couple sizes too small?_

I made my way to the second floor where we had met last time and I saw Bella sitting at a table. I sighed when I saw the grey oversized ND Crew tee over the skin-hugging sweater I was hoping for. Her finger was absently twirling a lock of hair and her lip was caught between her teeth as per usual. She was armed with a highlighter and I could see her eyebrow quirking every time she employed the neon marker.

"Morning," I greeted, sitting down in the seat next to her. She pulled out one of her earbuds and looked at me.

"Morning. I didn't think you'd make it today." I could hear some guitar strumming and some dude singing some fruity tune faintly through the small ear speaker. _Eugh, folksy crap…_ Give me Big L any day, thanks.

"Why? We have a project to work on, don't we?" I wasn't really annoyed with her; the indignant act was a ploy to gain some pity and to guilt trip her. I'd tell her that she could make it up to me by helping me 'study' back at my apartment…

"Well, Jockstrap, I didn't peg you as an early riser." Before I could reply, she put the headphone back in her ear. I pouted and stared at her, trying with all my might to get her to look at me because no one, and I mean no one, can ever resist my dimpled pout. She just waved the highlighter in my face without looking at me. I shot her a dirty look and unpacked my laptop. Soon after we were joined by the rest of the group and I actually had to concentrate on the work because, damnit all to hell, Bella had stuck me with leading the oral presentation. And it wasn't the kind of oral I preferred.

"Alright, we'll meet back here again on Tuesday night?" Bella asked us as everyone else packed up their things. There was a chorus of quiet agreements and the others left. Bella shifted around some books and papers then scrolled through her iTouch, queuing up a song to study to. "You know you can go now."

"I could," I replied. "But I don't wanna leave without you."

"No, Emmett, I will not have sex with you. Now that that's out of the way, can you leave so I can study?"

I decided to ignore her, doubling clicking my inbox instead and checking my emails. Nothing important except a deadline reminder that coincided with football practice, but I'd work that out later. After emails, I started on the homework that I'd been ignoring throughout the week. Things were silent between Bella and me for about twenty minutes before she tapped the back of my hand.

"Em, could you do me a huge favor?"

_Anything, as long as it requires you and me naked_. "Sure. What's up?"

"Type up my notes? My roommate's kitten did her business all over my laptop yesterday and I haven't had a chance to pick up a new one… Just type them up and email them to me?"

I had to stop myself from making a face. Too much information and too little nakedness. I don't want the girl's life story, I just wanted in her pants. I sighed, nodded, and held my hand out for her notes. She surrendered them and, after looking them over for a minute, I handed them right back.

"Nuh-uh. No way. I can't read that. It looks like… The scribbles from the old Charlie Brown cartoons when Sally would write to Santa Claus."

Bella made the most adorable scrunchy face, her tiny little nose scrunching up and her brow furrowing in the cutest way, as she considered my words. "It's not that bad!"

"Yes, it is." I pushed my laptop towards her after opening a new Word doc. "Here, type."

She positioned my laptop in front of her and sifted through her notes before typing. I just leaned back and watched her. Her lip chewing act started up again and I studied the way her lip, teeth, and tongue worked in tandem with each other. My gaze flittered down to her fingers that were flying across the keyboard and I imagined those long, graceful fingers winding in my hair, running down my chest, grasping my cock… _Unghhh…_

"Shouldn't you be studying or something?" Her eyes never left the page of notes.

"I am," I retorted. She huffed and I resumed my "studies". On the ring finger of her right hand was a little gold claddagh ring, the hands and crowned heart facing out. I stared at it, trying hard to remember what that meant. _Shit, does she have a boyfriend?_ I hadn't even considered that as a possibility because she never spoke much about her life outside of class and when she did it was always about her and her friends, no one specific. That and I never really paid that much attention. And if there was someone, he never met up with her after class or group study. Fuck, if I were interested like that in a girl like Bella, I'd never let her out of my damned sight! The silence reigned for another few minutes, just her typing and the occasional page flip punctuating the tension between us.

"You know, you could ask me out something."

"I did," I argued. "Last group session, I asked you to go to CJ's."

"CJ's is a total dive. You go there when you want to get piss smash drunk and don't want to remember who you go home with."

I silently agreed with her up until the not remembering who you go home with part. I would definitely remember bringing her home and banging her six ways to Sunday.

"And besides," she continued. "Aren't you going about this ass backwards? You're supposed to woo the girl before even trying to get into her pants."

I scoffed. "Look, Bella, I'm not gonna lie and say that I would… Fuck… I don't know, take you out to dance or something. There's just no chance. I mean, c'mon, I don't even like the same music you do."

"How do you know that?" She looked up from her notes to stare at me with those big brown Bambi eyes of hers.

"Who's Immortal Technique?" I asked her smugly.

"No idea."

"You just proved my point."

She sighed and went back to transcribing her notes. After about five minutes, she stopped again and laid her right hand on the table.

"See this?" she asked, indicating her ring. I nodded. "You know what it means?"

"That you have a boyfriend?" I asked, somewhat chagrinned.

"No. When it's facing up it means that I'm single but looking. Looking for _love_."

I had to stop the involuntary shudder that threatened to break through me. _Love_. Why were girls always looking for love? Where were the decent girls that were just looking for a really good fuck?

"Look, Bella, I'm not gonna ask you out and try to win your heart," I rolled my eyes at this point because, let's face it, the whole prospect of flowers and chocolates and anniversaries sounds more than kind of stupid, "but I like you. Probably not in the way that you want me to like you, but I like you all the same. I want to pull you over behind those stacks and have my wicked way with you. I want to bring you back to my apartment and fuck you on the living room couch before I take you to my room and make you see God and Buddha and stars and fireworks and whatever else I can make you see while you scream my name." Her jaw had dropped down to the tabletop and she was stunned speechless so I forged on. "I don't want to make you cry or break your heart. We don't have the time for that. I'm just being honest because I know the other guys are thinking just the same way, too, but they're too pussy to admit it."

It took her awhile to find her speech, I could tell because her mouth was gaping open and closed like a guppy on land. Finally, she managed to choke out a reply. I crossed my fingers and prayed that she wouldn't assault me with my laptop.

"Well, I've got to hand it to you, you're honest at least."

"That I am," I replied, thankful yet that we had not come to bodily harm. Coach would not be happy with me if I was sidelined from the next game.

"So… You just want to have sex? You don't even like me for me?"

_Oh, shit. Danger, Will Robinson!_ "That's not what I said, Bella. At least, if I accidentally said it, that's certainly not how I meant it."

"Then how did you mean it, Jockstrap?" She sounded slightly angry but, thankfully, not as angry as she could be.

"Hey, now, calm down. You're Irish yourself." I pointed at her ND Crew t-shirt, the x-crossed oars marking the treasure underneath. I knew the shirt was hers, I remembered seeing her looking all fuckhot at last year's athletic banquet. She shot me a dirty look so I decided to get back to the conversation at hand. "I do like you for you. But I'm not looking to get into a relationship that I know I won't be able to handle. And you're probably too good for me anyways. But that doesn't mean we can't knock boots for an hour or three."

As she turned back to the notes she was typing out, I thought I actually saw her considering it. "Come out with me and my friends tonight."

I shook my head. "Nope, sorry, babe."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna meet your friends and just pretend that I like you in the way that they want me to like you. I don't want to meet your mom and dad because they'll know what I'm up to right away. I don't want to talk about, fuck, I don't know, what happened on your favorite TV show. I just want to get you close enough so I can take off all your clothes."

She sighed. "You know, in some strange, perverted way, you're actually making sense to me."

I grinned. "Go on…"

"But seriously? Just sex?"

My watch beeped, warning me that I had to meet up with some of the guys in the weight room in half an hour. "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it. I gotta go soon."

The rest of the half hour was spent in silence as she flew through her notes. She shut down my laptop and slid it back to me.

"Thanks. For… Well…" She blushed and I almost drooled imagining if that pink flush extended past her cheeks.

"No problem. We're meeting up on Tuesday after class, right?" She nodded and I stood. "Okay. And Bella?"

"Yeah, Emmett?"

"Just think about it, okay?"

She nodded again and I strode out of the library, my dick doing a little happy dance in my pants because she actually agreed to think about it. _Promised Land, here we come!_

I didn't make it to class on Tuesday afternoon and I was late to the library for the group session after. One of my idiot teammates had to go and tear his ACL during morning practice and we were in the hospital with him all day.

"Sorry I'm late," I told everyone, slipping into the seat Bella kicked out for me. They all looked up at me, probably waiting for some sort of explanation, but I just shrugged and pulled out my laptop. "What've I missed?"

"Nice of you to join us, Jockstrap," Bella teased. I stuck my tongue out at her and she brought me up to speed with the project.

After an hour the project was practically done. We made the decision to meet up Thursday at lunch before class to hammer out the final details and then everyone left.

"Bella." Silence. Then…

"Emmett."

"Have you thought any more about what I said on Saturday?"

"Yes."

"And?"

She slipped her papers into a binder then zippered the binder shut. Looking at me with those huge brown eyes, I thought I caught a wicked gleam in them before she blinked. She leaned in close to me and I could smell strawberries and oranges and something floral that made my mouth water. Her breath breezing against my ear was making me so hard that it hurt. _Fuck, I hope she's not just playing with me_.

"Your place or mine?"

I was so tempted to jump up, throw her over my shoulder, and do my touchdown dance. This was it! Yes! _Girl, I am gonna fuck you so good you won't be able to walk straight!_

"Mine?" I offered. I remembered what she said about having a roommate and there being a cat. If it's one thing I don't do, it's animal fur. "I don't have roommates."

She nodded and shouldered her bag, standing and waiting for me by her chair. I feigned nonchalance, leisurely packing up all my things though my dick was ready to crawl out of my jeans and take her on the table right then. I finally stood and threw my bag over my shoulder and nodded my head towards the doors. She nodded and fell in step with me.

"Shit! It's fucking cold out," I pointed out when we exited the library. I was wearing my white Ecko sweater and jeans and the wind still cut through it all. I looked down at Bella, wearing black TNA pants (_oh, god, her ass looks deeeeeeelicious in those… God bless TNA pants!_) and her usual hoodie (grey with 'Forks PD' embroidered on the front) and she seemed like she was valiantly trying not to shiver. I grinned at her efforts and threw my around her shoulder, hugging her tight to my side.

"So where do you live?" she asked, clearly nervous.

"Just a couple of minutes from here. Riley, my roommate last year, moved out when he graduated and I didn't bother looking for a roommate because, quite frankly, I find it a hell of a lot nicer living on my own."

"I don't know," she replied, looking up at me through her mile long lashes. I added a slight skip to my step to adjust Mr. Twitchy. "It's kind of nice having someone to come home to, even if it's just a friend."

_Uh-oh… Divert, divert, divert!_ "I guess." I stopped walking a block outside the campus gates. "Hey, come here."

She stepped back and turned her face up to mine.

"Fuck, Bella… You're beautiful, you know that?"

She blushed madly, the crimson tone visible even at the darkened state of twilight we were standing in, and looked down at our feet. _No, no, none of that now_. I placed a finger under her chin and forced her face back up as I leant down to her. The little pink triangle tip of her tongue poked out and ran across her luscious lips and I groaned, thanking my fucking lucky stars that she was gonna let me kiss her then touch her then maul her in the most perverted manner.

I felt her rise up against my chest, probably going on her tippy toes, she was so damn short, and I lowered my lips to hers. Her lips were _so_ fucking soft and _so _fucking full, I couldn't help but want to taste them. I let my tongue slip out of my mouth and slide against her lips and goddamn if she didn't taste like watermelons. I could feel her relax into me and I snaked my arms around her, my hands resting just above her ass.

Just as my tongue was taking a second pass across her lips, her tongue met mine. I was warm and sinful and soft and wet and tasted like watermelons, too, but with a hint of strawberries. _Fuck_. I pressed my lips against hers a little harder and I felt her lips part, giving me access to her gloriously warm mouth. Using my tongue, I stroked the length of hers, tasting the wonderful watermelon-strawberry taste concentrated inside her mouth. Reluctantly, I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers, eyes shut and internally looking for the strength to actually walk the five more blocks to my apartment.

"Shit, Bella… If we don't stop, we're not gonna make it to my place."

She giggled, her warm breath washing over me and making my resolve falter all the more. "Okay, well, you might want to, oh, I don't know, _open your eyes_ or something. You know, I hear that sight is totally the new black."

I didn't know whether to kiss her in appreciation of her smart mouth or kiss her to make sure she couldn't open her eyes either. I decided on neither and to get us back to my place so I could do more than just kiss her. "Shut up and come here, you."

We rushed back to my place, practically tucking her under my arm like a football and sprinting to the building doorstep like it was the end zone. I was never more grateful that my apartment was on the ground floor then I was at that moment. I swiped my keycard and we staggered through the glass doors. I pulled her down my hallway and pushed her up against my door once we got to it. I captured her mouth again and groaned when she pressed the rest of her body against me. I could feel her breasts mashed up against my chest and I'm pretty sure her foot was caressing the back of my calf through my jeans. I kissed her until she was breathless then trailed my kisses down her chin, along her jaw, and down the column of her neck, inhaling her scent at it's purest just below her ear. I couldn't help but bite down gently at the soft skin there. Somehow I managed to fit my key into the door lock and unlock it, glad that I hadn't had time to lock the deadbolt before rushing off to the library. One hand held her waist as the other twisted the knob and we stumbled through the doorway.

"Oh, thank God," she mumbled as I pressed her up against the door to the coat closet, slamming the front door behind me with my foot. I wedged my knee between her legs and she had her hands in my hair, pulling my face back to hers and kissing me fiercely, teeth nipping at my lip. _Dream come fucking true_.

I bent and slipped our bags to the floor before slipping my hands beneath her giant sweater to cup her ass. I squeezed the two perfect globes in my palms and she moaned into my mouth, fisting my hair in tighter. She ground her center against my thigh and I could feel the heat even through the two layers of fabric that separated us.

"Jesus, Bella," I groaned, picking her up because my neck was starting to ache from being bent down. She automatically wound her legs around my waist and wriggled herself until her crotch came into contact with my hardened dick and she pulled herself against me. _Hard_. "Oh, Jesus fuck, Bella…"

Using my knee and the wall to keep her propped up, I grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt and tugged it over her head. I was met with the most glorious sight of the night so far: she was wearing a tiny, skintight white tank top with lace edging on the neck and hem and her bra was some sort of dark color that I couldn't make out because we hadn't even stepped so far into the apartment to turn on the lights. The best part, though, was her tits: full and round and practically bouncing out of that tiny white tank top, begging to be squeezed, sucked, and nibbled on. But before I could go and acquaint myself properly with her magnificent breasts, she tugged at my sweater. I sent it flying to the floor and immediately had my nose in her cleavage.

"Mmm, looks like _somebody's_ a breast man," she teased breathily as I pulled down the top and bra cups. Her pert nipples stood proud and I couldn't help but have then in my mouth. I took one and my tongue and lips rolled it and pulled at it until she was just short of thrashing in my grasp then I switched sides, paying equal attention to the other. I grasped her hips and ground her down hard into my cock and she let out a high pitched whimper.

"No, ma'am," I breathed as I kissed my way back up her chest. "I much prefer thighs."

She giggled and ran her hands underneath my wife beater, nails lightly scratching my skin as she traced the lines of my muscles. She lightly circled my nipples and I inhaled a sharp breath against her skin. My cock twitched vehemently in my jeans that she moaned into the skin of my shoulder at the minute motion. I wanted to just sink balls deep into this girl and fuck her straight here on the wall but I wasn't sure if this opportunity would present itself again (or if Bella would let it, no matter if she did or didn't enjoy the no strings sex experience) so I knew I had to take my time.

I practically gnawed the whole vertical length of her neck as one of my hands circled her thigh and caressed up to the waistband of her sweatpants. I totally avoided her pussy and I listened to her mewling moans when she realized that I was bypassing her lady bits. It made me chuckle a little and it made my dick practically vibrate with anticipation. _At this rate they'd be able to sell me as a rival to The Rabbit_, I thought wryly as I stroked the soft, silky skin of her taut stomach.

"Please, Emmett," she breathed in my ear before her little teeth went to work nibbling on my earlobe. "_Please_."

My hand was instantly down the front of her pants and I almost nutted right there when I felt bare skin and when I didn't feel satin or lace or cotton or _anything_.

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned as I circled her clit with my middle finger. She began to thrash slightly in my arms, nails digging into my scalp and my nape. "Are you trying to fucking make me spontaneously combust or something? Shit, if I had known…"

"Known… _oh!_... wha… wh… ungh… what? Guhh…" she managed to spit out. Every little sound out of that sexy mouth of hers was killing me so I decided to plunge two fingers into her slick, wet heat. Her body straightened for a split second like she was getting electroshocked before her head fell back and rolled along the wall. I pumped in and out quickly, curling my fingers every time my knuckles brushed the lips of her pussy.

"If I had fucking known you were going commando," I gasped through clenched teeth, punctuating every couple of words with an especially forceful thrust of my hand against her clit, "I would've fucked you stupid right on the reference desk."

I could feel her pussy clenching around my fingers so I decided to warm her up for me and add a third. She gave a particularly loud keen when she stretched around my three digits and her inner walls clamped around them like a vice.

"Fucking God, Bella," I whispered in her ear. "You feel so fucking good coming on my fingers."

"Fuck, fuck, _fuckkkkkk_," she wailed. Her chest began to flush that fuck awesome pink I was so used to seeing on her cheeks and I couldn't help but bury my face in her tits while she came. The heaving motions of her gasping breaths made her boobs bounce delightfully in front and around my face and I imagined them bouncing up and down as she rode me.

"Son of a bitch," she gasped as I retrieved my fingers from her snatch. I couldn't help but pull my face from her funbags to taste her. I brought my face level with hers so she could watch and I sucked each of my fingers that had been inside her one by one, lapping up her juices from my fingertips with enough gusto that would shame my mama's homefried chicken. She let out another breathless moan. "God, if that was your fingers making me come, I can't wait until it's your cock in me."

_PRAISE BABY JESUS, THE GIRL CAN TALK DIRTY!_ I had never pegged her for a dirty talker, with her being all business and smarts during classes and group sessions, so to hear that sentence come from her mouth… Fuck, I needed to fuck her and fuck her good.

"Fuck, baby, tell me what you want." I wanted her to say more dirty shit. Good God, from her mouth it sounded like angels in sex-heaven singing to harps and a really good porno soundtrack. I pulled her against me again and walked into the living room, kicking off my shoes as I approached the couch.

"I want you to fuck me until I can't fucking walk," she moaned as I felt her toeing off her sneakers against my lower back. "I want to come all over your cock and I want to feel you come inside me. _Deep inside me_."

I could've cried on my knees in happiness at this moment but I was too worked up to do anything but bone her senseless like she requested. My knees hit the side of the leather couch so I slid her down my body with a groan and she flopped into a sitting position on the couch arm. I shrugged off my shirt and she followed suit, the bra and tank top flung across the room and landing with a splash.

"What the fuck was that?" she asked, her curiosity halfhearted as she wiggled out of her pants and helped me undo my jeans.

"Um, fish tank," I replied, struggling to answer as her hands shoved down my denims and her hands ghosted over my boxer covered boner. She giggled and I fucking hoped it was at the fate of her shirt and my turtle, not the Mr. Man she was one garment away from meeting _face-to-face_. Or head-to-mouth. Whatever. I was consumed with watching her gently tug my boxer shorts down and her face made the hottest expression of surprise as my dick bobbed straight out and came _thisclose_ to smacking her nose.

"Wow," she breathed, stroking my dick and my ego in one fell swoop. Her hand was so soft and warm as she jerked me that I had to close my eyes as my hips worked in tandem with her hands. I was so caught up in her _hand_ling me that my eyes flew open in delighted surprise when I felt hot and wet surround my shaft. She worked my cock into her mouth and once she couldn't take any more her hand continued to fist what was left. Her mouth and tongue and hand worked me so well that I wanted to blow my load down her throat but I didn't want to waste any time on recovery so just as soon as her tongue started lapping at the leaking precum on my head I pulled her up and started sucking on her amazing tits while my fingers crawled down her torso to her hotbox. I stroked her lazily as her hands caressed every inch of my skin that she could reach. When I was sure that I wouldn't pull a One Pump Chump on her, I eased her back down on the couch arm and pushed her body back so that her shoulders rested on the cushions.

"Unghhh, shit, Bella," I gasped as I ran my length against her pussy lips, her legs going from dangling limply against the couch to around my thighs. She was splayed out on my couch like some sort of tantric sex goddess, hair framing her face and tits bouncing with every breath. "You're so fucking wet and so fucking hot… Shit…"

She made some sort of sexy sounding strangled cry from the back of her throat and her fingers clawed at the leather she laid upon. I lined myself up with her pussy, angling her hips up off the couch arm a little, and begged myself not to come on first push. As I was giving my self a quick pep talk, she must've gotten impatient because her legs tightened around my hips and she impaled herself on my dick, my eyes almost popping out of my skull. God, Bella's pussy was so tight and hot and wet and every single good fucking thing in this world! She cried out, a high pitched squeak, and I looked down to make sure I hadn't just come and saw that I wasn't even _fully _inside her.

"Son of a shit," I breathed, grabbing her hips and stilling her from movement so I wouldn't disappoint.

"Move, Emmett," she mewled, fingers clawing uselessly against my forearms.

"Wait," I panted. "Just… Just give me a minute… You feel too fucking good."

She squirmed and giggled breathily and I thought of my Gammy McCarty and how she would probably kill me if she could see me right now, half buried in some sexy woman's goods. Her shrill yell ("_Emmett Paul McCarty! You didn't even take this girl out for dinner? What kind of whore-boy hellion did my daughter raise? Just you wait until you die, I will be beating your angel ass all around heaven for eternity for pulling a stunt like this!_") resounded in my head until I was sure I wouldn't pop and I blessed her soul silently for helping me through this endeavor.

"Move," Bella begged again and this time I obliged, pulling out an inch and pushing in two. I repeated this process until I was buried to the hilt in her and Lord, if it didn't feel so fucking good. She moaned beneath me and I began to pump in and out of her in a decent rhythm and she felt so damn amazing that little pinpricks of light were starring my vision and I wasn't even coming yet. I grabbed her legs and hooked my arms underneath her thighs, dragging her across the couch slightly and deepening the depth of which I was fucking her.

"_OhGodohGodohGodohGod_," she chanted, obviously appreciating the new change in angle. I churned into her steadily, her inner muscles gripping me in a heavenly way. The coiling heat in my abdomen told me that my release wasn't far but I was determined to get her off one more time before I came. I twisted my arm around her thigh so I could thumb her clit and she sucked in a sharp breath. I forced myself to open my eyes and look at her and I was glad I did: her teeth were sunk into her bottom lip and her pert breasts were bouncing with every movement we made. She had one hand fisted in her hair and the other was tweaking her nipples and her eyelids were closed but I could sort of see her eyes rolling back and forth beneath the thin skin.

Her legs and her pussy began to tighten around me and I didn't need to hear her cry out, "Fuck, I'm coming," over and over to know that her orgasm was imminent. I rubbed her clit harder and increased the force and speed of my thrusting and then she was there, back arched up from the leather, nails digging into her own breasts and a low scream coming from her lips. I forced myself to keep thrusting and by my third thrust I was right there with her, blowing my load and I think I even passed out for a couple seconds, it was so good.

When the heavenly fog receded from my mind's eye, I groaned and I could feel my knees start to give out. I pulled out of Bella's amazing snatch and pushed her prone body further up the couch and I collapsed on top of her, my face going straight for her tits and settling happily in the valley between them.

"Holy…" Bella whispered about five minutes later. "Don't let this go to your head, Jockstrap, but you're good."

I grinned at her from my snuggling place in her cleavage, employing the full power of my dimples. "Told you so."

We lay there for a few minutes longer before my stomach growled against her. She laughed at me and smacked my shoulder lightly.

"Hungry?"

"Fucking starving," I answered. I got off of her and threw her my shirt while I stepped into my boxers. "Wanna order a pizza?"

"What happened to, hmmm, what was it?" She shrugged on my wife beater and tapped her chin. "Taking me to your room and making me see God and Buddha and stars and fireworks?"

I had to laugh. _Oh, boy, this one's gonna be a handful_. "Well, it does take them thirty minutes to deliver."


End file.
